Harvesters such as windrowers, tractors, forage harvesters, and mowers (e.g., self-propelled and pull-behind) generally include a header operable to cut crops. Typical construction for such harvesters include a cab mounted to a frame, front ground wheels mounted on the frame, rear ground wheels mounted on a respective caster, and a header mounted to the frame.
Pull-behind center pivot mowers generally include a reconfigurable transport arrangement for supporting a pull-behind mower header to be laterally transported while attached to a tractor. Such transport arrangements are generally mounted to a chassis and capable of laterally deployed to lift the chassis during transport (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 9,596,808). Pull-behind mower headers include a tongue capable of being rotated from an operation position substantially perpendicular to the chassis to a transport position substantially aligned or parallel with the chassis. However, such pull-behind mower headers do not include functional lockouts for the lateral transport hydraulics.